Abandoned
by Beau2809
Summary: Set in series 3, before Alec's death. Something is left on the doorsteps of Nonnatus House, and Jenny is the one to find it.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to Sarah, you know why, Hannah, because it's your birthday tomorrow, and the rest of the MMEPAC girls. I love you all xxx

A shadow edged up the steps of the new Nonnatus House in the dead of night, creeping quietly so as not to disturb the inhabitants within, the people who lived in the onlooking buildings, or the bundle in her arms. She laid it down in front of the door before turning and fleeing.

The bundle lay there for another couple of hours before dawn started lighting the sky and Jenny returned from a house on the far side of Poplar where she had delivered a new baby girl. Her thoughts were on the baby she had just delivered, and so she didn't see the bundle lying in front of the door until she nearly tripped and it screamed.

Jenny leapt back, her heart in her mouth as she grabbed her torch from her bicycle and shone it on the floor in front of her, where sat a little girl blinking in the light. Jenny's gaze softened as she took in the scared little girl, but she swallowed nervously. She had no experience with children that had obviously been abandoned, her only experience with (she ran an eye over the child, judging her size) children about the age of six was that of the midwife when they attended clinic with their mother.

She knelt down, and touched the child's hand. In a few hours time, she would have to inform Sister Julienne and the other nuns and midwives, alert the police, start the hunt for the missing parents, but for now, as dawn was only just starting to break through the darkness, a terrified child needed to be comforted.

"Hello" she said quietly. The little girl met her eyes, her lower lip trembling, but didn't speak.

"Can you talk?" Jenny asked, her voice gentle, desperately trying to emulate the calming nature of Sister Julienne, Cynthia, and Shelagh. The girl nodded, but made no move to speak.

"What's your name?" Jenny tried again, kneeling on the cold steps so she was at eye level with the child. The girl's eyes were wide with fear, but she managed to open her mouth and whisper her name.

"Annie"

"Ok Annie" Jenny nodded, "are you cold? Would you like a warm drink?" Annie nodded, gripped the blanket she had been wrapped in but didn't stand up. Jenny stood, and leant down and picked her up, wrapping her more firmly in the blanket as she held her before she opened the door and carried Annie in.

Annie still looked terrified as Jenny settled in to warming some milk, so once the mug was placed in front of her the midwife sat herself down on the other side of the table with a mug of her own in order to put the girl at ease.

"How old are you Annie?" Jenny asked, trying to ascertain the facts to present to Sister Julienne once the nuns had woken.

"Six" Annie whispered, seemingly unable to speak any louder. She focused on drinking her milk and Jenny smiled as she watched her return to sleep. Once she had washed up, she carried Annie to her own bedroom that she shared with Trixie and hoped that she would wake before Trixie could disturb the sleeping child. She knew she didn't want to leave little Annie in an unfamiliar building to wake on her own, but she had been at a birth for several hours and her bed was becoming ever more attractive.

She somehow managed to fit both Annie and herself into her bed, but the sleep she was looking forward to never came, leaving her restless and only sleeping lightly until it was time to wake again.

"Trixie" Jenny whispered as soon as she realised her friend was waking, "Trixie!" Trixie sat up with a start, blinking blearily at Jenny who stood before her. Although Jenny had every right to lie in a bit extra, perhaps have a cup of tea or a mug of Horlicks after what could only have been a very late night, Jenny stood by her bed already in her uniform.

"What?" Trixie asked sleepily. In whispers, Jenny explained what had happened just a couple of hours before, the finding of Annie, the little girl who now lay in Jenny's bed, the small information she had managed to gather from her, and could she please keep an eye on her while she went to speak to Sister Julienne.

Trixie nodded, baffled. She slid out of bed and quickly dressed herself as well so she would be prepared for when Annie woke up while Jenny made her way to the chapel where the nuns would soon be leaving.

She stood quietly by the door, smiling at each of the nuns who left before indicating to Sister Julienne she needed to speak to her. The kind nun nodded, and led her to her small office.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately, having realised something was wrong. The last time Jenny had met her at the door, at such an early hour of the morning was in the last Nonnatus House, when she had brought Mary, the pregnant teenager for the night.

"Someone left a little girl outside the door last night." Jenny said. Sister Julienne was shocked, and breathed in sharply.

"A little girl?"

"Like with Raymond. Only Annie is six years old and very scared. I brought her in and gave her some milk, she's in my bed now - Trixie is looking after her." Jenny explained the rest of the mornings happenings, and Sister Julienne nodded approvingly.

"I must speak with her before I contact the police, I might recognise her. And if she trusts more than just you, then with us with her, the police might not be so terrifying for such a small child." She stopped and looked at the young midwife before her.

"I'm very proud of you Jenny, I wouldn't have done anything differently. Would you like to return to bed and get some rest?" She asked gently, seeing how exhausted Jenny was. But Jenny shook her head.

"I'm up now, and it's just the clinic today so I should be fine. I can't leave Annie on her own."

Sister Julienne smiled, and instructed Jenny to go and fetch Trixie and Annie while she briefed the other nuns and Cynthia. So when Jenny, Trixie and Annie all entered the kitchen, a quiet conversation was being held so the little girl wouldn't be terrified by a deep silence and a row of staring faces. Jenny introduced Annie to each of them in turn and Annie stared silently at each as they said hello, but remained clinging to Jenny's hand.

Once breakfast was eaten, Chummy stumbled in, having left her son Freddie with Mrs Torpy.

"What ho, who's this?" She gasped, reaching out to Annie who recoiled in fear. Chummy came closer, but Annie burst into tears and Jenny snapped.

"Stop it Chummy, you're scaring her!"

Chummy reeled back, startled.

"She just needs to get to know me, then we'll be best chums" she replied. But Annie winced and hid herself behind Jenny's legs again and Jenny sent a warning glance at Chummy.

Soon after, Sister Julienne stood up. She smiled as her fellow nuns took their leave and left the table, and the other nurses did the same, but she asked Jenny to return to her office with her and Annie.

"It is time to call the police, I feel." She calmly stated. Jenny nodded. Sister Julienne then knelt down in front of Annie, who edged closer to Jenny's side once more.

"Oh, my dear" she quietly said, "trust me, please? We're going to find out who your mum is and why you've been placed with us. We need to talk to someone who can handle this well, and Jenny will be here every step of the way." Reassured, Annie glanced up at the young woman who held her hand, and Jenny nodded.

"I'll be here Annie" she promised. Annie nodded, and Sister Julienne stood to return to her desk and call the police.

"Hello, may I speak to the police please? Oh, hello Constable Noakes. I'd like some assistance at Nonnatus House."


	2. Chapter 2

As always, this is dedicated to the MMEPAC girls.

* * *

"Can you tell me your mummy's name?" Peter Noakes was kneeling in front of Annie, while another policeman, his colleague Constable Smith, stood next to the door. Sister Julienne was stood next to her desk, and Jenny next to Annie, who's hand was clinging to her own.

Annie shook her head, her eyes wide. Peter nodded calmly and smiled,

"Ok Annie, can you tell me what she looks like then?"

Annie quickly glanced up at Jenny, who smiled reassuringly. With a little bit of courage the small child turned back to the policeman.

"She's got yellow hair like me, and she's big. Bigger than me." Annie pointed her hand as if to indicate how tall her mother was, but then waved it around as if she realised that the stretch of her arm didn't reflect her mother's true height. "She's got brown eyes. I've got green eyes like Daddy. I think. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Your daddy?" Peter asked. Annie nodded.

"When did you last see your daddy?" Smith asked from the door. Annie looked startled at him, but a quick squeeze of Jenny's hand reassured her once more and she replied.

"I don't know." The lost tone of voice was noticed by everyone, and the two policemen exchanged a quick glance.

"What did your daddy call your mummy?" Peter asked. He knew that there was only a slim chance of her remembering, but asked the question anyway just in case she could answer at all.

"I - I don't know." Annie couldn't answer, and turned to Jenny, pressing her face into the young midwife's skirt. Jenny quickly knelt down and hugged her, but turned a worried face to Sister Julienne.

"We will undertake a search of the area, but it doesn't look good. A medium height woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, perhaps disadvantaged, will be hard to find around here. And if she's left the area, we've got even less of a chance of finding her" Peter explained.

"It will take a while, what we can do" Smith added, "a few weeks, maybe. A month, maybe longer. I don't know. You will have to sort out somewhere for Annie to go, as she may be waiting a long time. Perhaps try the council."

Sister Julienne nodded, but looked sad as she glanced at Jenny, who was still on the floor with Annie. Jenny was looking back at her with a sad look on her face as she realised that, although they had bonded, Annie would have to be removed and placed in a new home with strangers once more.

"We could take her - Camilla and I" Peter offered, but Jenny shook her head.

"Annie's scared of Chummy." Her voice forbade any discussion, and Peter quickly bade farewell to them all and followed Smith out of the room.

"She can't stay here" Sister Julienne warned. Jenny nodded.

"Then where can she go?" She asked the nun, who couldn't reply. Sister Julienne felt helpless, a little girl was forced to cling on to a woman who was practically a stranger because she was so alone, and now she had to commit the horrendous act of destroying the bond Jenny and Annie had formed in the short time they had had together, removing Annie from her and placing her into a house where she would be among even more strangers.

Unless...

"Doctor Turner, may I speak to you please?"

Patrick looked up from refiling his notes in his office and smiled as his gaze fell upon the nun who had always supported his wife.

"Of course Sister, what can I do for you?" Sister Julienne launched into her story and the doctor couldn't help but feel aghast at the thought that any woman would leave their child willingly, foist them upon strangers. His first wife, Timothy's mother, had spent her last days furious with herself for leaving her son, and even with no biological bond joining them, Patrick knew his second wife would never abandon him either, loving Timothy with all her heart. The bond that Shelagh and Timothy shared was incredible, and to an onlooker, to Patrick, even, it was one bound so tightly that it could never be destroyed.

"We'll take her." Patrick said as the sad tale finished, "that's not a problem, she can stay with us."

"Perhaps, Doctor, you need to discuss it with Shelagh first?" Sister Julienne asked. Patrick merely grinned at her.

"You know as well as I do that Shelagh would never consider rejecting the child. She'd be horrified if she thought I was hesitating. Shall we take her tonight, or will she stay with Jenny and we can introduce ourselves tomorrow?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves as he placed the last files on his desk and prepared to return to work.

"Annie has a strong bond with Jenny, so yes, perhaps tomorrow would be wiser. I cannot thank you enough, Doctor, for caring for her. This way we can still see her and it will be less traumatic for her." She rose from her seat, and Patrick instinctively rose with her, showed her to the door.

"Have a good afternoon" she stated gently, and he thanked her. After Sister Julienne left to tell Jenny the good news, Patrick immediately called his wife. Shelagh was predictably horrified by the tale and immediately set to work to prepare the small bed in his study for the child, even though he assured her that he would help once he had retuned from work.

At Nonnatus House, Jenny was thrilled when she heard that the Turners would care for Annie, knowing that she would be able to visit often and would be welcomed as well. When she broke the news to Annie, it was the fact that Jenny knew, and trusted, these people, and that she would still be able to see her, that finally made the little girl accept her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to all the MMEPAC girls, as always.

It wasn't that Shelagh preferred being a nun, but life had definitely been easier when she had not had a husband who would call up at odd points of the day and tell her he would not join her and Tim for dinner, or who would get up to answer the phone in the middle of the night, leaving their warm nest of bedcovers and entwined bodies for the inevitable cool of the night air.

But oh, she adored being a wife and a stepmother, being part of a family that enveloped her in their love as she left one life and became the soul of theirs. She would not change her new life for anything, she would not return to the solitude of her last life because it meant no Patrick, no Timothy.

The idea of life without either was sickening.

So she had grown accustomed to her husbands life being dictated by the health of Poplar, had grown accustomed to him leaving their bed, or their sofa, or their food to tend to a patient in dire need. But the phone call she had just had was surreal. Shelagh had picked up the telephone and upon hearing her husbands voice had resigned herself to a few more hours alone before being in his arms once more. But it was not to be.

Instead, he had told her the basic circumstances - Jenny had found a little girl who had bonded with her. Her mother had abandoned her, and as a midwife with varying schedules, Jenny could not provide adequate care needed for a six year old child. So Sister Julienne had asked him, asked them, to take her in until her mother was found.

So now Shelagh had a little girl, a terrified little girl who would be torn away from one of the few people she had bonded with in the short time she had been at Nonnatus House, in her care, and under twenty four hours to prepare their flat, and Timothy, for her arrival.

Timothy was speechless when he heard the news, having come back from school to find Shelagh racing round the flat, changing the sheets on the bed that rested in the room his father used as a study, tidying his books away that lay scattered throughout their home - he couldn't help but laugh upon hearing her grumble 'illegible handwriting' to herself when stacking the few notes he had written on top of each other and throwing the lot into the room she shared with his father.

But upon hearing that a little girl named Annie was to join them for an indefinite period of time while her mother was found, Timothy joined in the tidy up. He remembered how much his mother had loved him, he revelled in Shelagh's love every single day, he could not conceive how a mother could just abandon a child to strangers in the dead of night. His own mother had been torn away from him by death, and left him with his father to care for him, and he felt secure in the unspoken knowledge that Shelagh would never voluntarily leave him. His heart went out to Annie, and together he and Shelagh made the flat spotless for their little visitor.

The next morning, all three were awake bright and early, with no work or school to disappear to. At ten o'clock, as had been later agreed with Sister Julienne and with Jenny, there was a knock at their door. Shelagh answered, and with a gentle smile ushered Jenny and Annie inside.

Annie was clinging on to Jenny's hand, her eyes wide as she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Jenny led her into the front room, and greeted Patrick and Timothy before introducing them to Annie.

Annie was scared, but relaxed fairly swiftly as Jenny appeared to get along with all of them, and she trusted Jenny. Eventually, it was time for Jenny to leave. There was a slight waver in her voice as she bade Annie farewell, but to her credit it was barely noticeable. Jenny hugged Annie, before thanking the Turners and quickly vanishing out the door, only stopping when Shelagh called out to her.

"We'll look after her" she assured Jenny, "of course we will. And you can visit her as often as you want."

When Jenny turned round, Shelagh was startled to see tears sparkling in her friends eyes, and she quickly embraced her.

"It's just, she loves me" Jenny whispered, "I was always the one children didn't like so much - they always went to you or Cynthia, but she loves me and I'm really going to miss her. She trusted me and I'm leaving her!"

"She was right to trust you, and Patrick and I caring for her is the right thing to do!" Shelagh assured her, "you're not abandoning her, you're making the right decision for her. You should be so proud of yourself Jenny."

A small smile blossomed on Jenny's face.

"Really?" She asked shakily. Shelagh nodded and hugged her again, smiling as she felt her friend return the embrace. Eventually, they bade farewell and Jenny returned to Nonnatus House, while Shelagh returned to the flat where thankfully, her husband was keeping Annie occupied.

He looked up as she entered, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw him. Patrick was sitting on the floor, jacket slung across the sofa and sleeves rolled up, making one of Timothy's old teddies dance across the floor. Annie was laughing hysterically as the bear pirouetted one final time, curtseyed, and then pretended to collapse with exhaustion before starting a maddening dance across the floor once more.

Tim rolled his eyes at Shelagh from where he was sitting on the sofa, book in hand, and she quickly joined him, laughing with Annie as Patrick continued to amuse her.

It wasn't until later, after both Annie and Timothy had been put to bed, that her husband told Shelagh how distraught Annie had been when Jenny had left, how she had burst into tears and been inconsolable until Tim had shoved an old toy at her and Patrick had made it dance.

Shelagh wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"Never tell Jenny" she told him firmly, "she was just as upset. She would feel so guilty - do not tell Jenny." Patrick nodded, before lowering his lips to hers and kissing the stern look off her face.

Later, as they lay in bed together, Shelagh pondered the day she had had. It was one of the many odd occurrences that came out of being the doctors wife, but if she could help a friend and help a child, she would not change this life at all. For the moment, starting properly the following day, Shelagh would be a mother to two children, and she had no idea how long for, but she could not wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to Ali, you know why xx

* * *

Shelagh hadn't thought it possible that she could love Patrick any more than she already did, but obviously it was. For here she was, in the middle of the third night of Annie's stay with them, leaning just out of sight against the wall of the room that Annie was staying in. From inside came the sweetest sound she had ever heard. A smile came across her face as she leant back round to have another peek at her husband, still dressed for bed in his pyjama trousers, kneeling beside the bed and singing to the little girl, who's even breathing showed she had returned to sleep.

Patrick stroked her hair, before getting up and leaving the room, stopping in surprise at the sight of his wife. Shelagh had tears in her eyes, and he was instantly concerned.

"Shelagh? My love, what's wrong?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. Shelagh took his hand and led him back towards their room, ensuring they would not wake up either of the two children slumbering within feet of where they had been standing.

"Shelagh?" Patrick asked again.

"I love you" she replied, adding in an awed tone, "you sang to her."

Patrick's concern faded into a bashful smile as they reentered their bedroom and he pulled her towards him, held onto her hands.

"She was crying" he admitted, "I couldn't just let her cry. Tim used to fall asleep when I sang to him when he was small."

Shelagh met his eyes again, and reaching up, she caressed his face softly.

"I love you" she reiterated. Patrick smiled, and finally, finally, he leant down and kissed her.

The next day, it was just Shelagh and Annie - Patrick had to work, Timothy had to attend school. As they didn't know how long the search for Annie's mother would take, Annie would not attend any school just yet in case she had to be pulled out after a week or so. So it was just the two of them at the house, when there was a knock upon the door.

Shelagh smiled, and went to answer it, leading her guest into their sitting room quietly.

"Annie" Jenny called, and Annie spun round and saw the young midwife standing in the doorway. She ran at her, hugged her desperately.

"I missed you!" She sobbed into Jenny's skirt, and Jenny's face fell instantly. She stroked Annie's hair, but didn't speak for a second, the turmoil she felt inside clearly visible to the watching Shelagh. Eventually, Jenny spoke.

"I missed you too" she said, "but Shelagh and Doctor Turner have a proper home and Shelagh can take you to the park and play with you! I don't have time at home. That's why you're staying with them." Annie nodded, leaning against Jenny.

"And he can sing." Annie mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked, curiously. She looked to Shelagh, who smiled.

"She woke up crying last night, so Patrick sang to her." She admitted. Jenny looked at her incredulously, but laughed.

"I'm sure he's a very good singer" she told Annie, who nodded.

Jenny spent the rest of her day off with the two, she helped Shelagh with the housework, and to Annie's joy, attempted to play with her, and the day passed all too swiftly, Timothy's return signalling that it was time for Jenny to leave.

Her separation from Annie was this time much easier, as Annie was much more comfortable with Shelagh and with Tim, who had settled into his role as big brother with ease. Annie hugged Jenny goodbye, but returned to her toys easily, and Jenny was able to get away without the tears and the guilt of the day she had left her there.

When she got back to Nonnatus House, Cynthia met her at the door, looking slightly nervous.

"Sister Julienne wants to see you" she told Jenny, before she disappeared out of the door. Jenny made her way to Sister Julienne's office and tapped on the door.

"Come in" the nun called. Jenny pushed open the door to find Sister Julienne, Peter Noakes and a strange man sitting in the office. The stranger looked hopeful, joyful. His face fell slightly when he saw Jenny was alone.

"Sister Julienne?" Jenny asked. The nun smiled at her warmly, and invited her closer to the desk.

"Constable Noakes has reason to believe that this man is Annie's father."

Jenny faltered, turned to the stranger. He stood, and smiled.

"Hello" he said quietly, "I'm James Worth. I believe you found my Anne?"

* * *

Ok so I wasn't expecting to update again tonight but then I had an idea which I didn't want to lose and also Ali seemed particularly devastated at the thought that Annie would leave everyone which led to another idea so... This happened.


	5. Chapter 5

To my wonderful friends.

* * *

Jenny could merely stare at the man in silent confusion. He spoke in a soft Scottish accent, and his eyes were the same soft green as Annie's. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Annie's father, but she had not expected him, or Annie's mother, to be found so soon. She had anticipated months before the small girl would have to be moved again, not mere days.

"My Anne?" The man reminded her, a worried expression upon his face. Jenny shook herself out of her confusion and smiled at him.

"Yes, I found Annie."

James' entire body seemed to relax with the news, and a smile of utter joy broke out on his face.

"Is she alright? Is she upset? Where is she?" He questioned her, and Jenny, startled by the panic in his voice turned to Sister Julienne for reassurance.

"Your daughter is well, Mr Worth. She is currently staying with some dear friends of ours; the local GP and his wife, who used to be one of us. They have a flat in which she is staying, as Shelagh does not work and therefore can look after Annie with the tender care she needs. Annie became attached to Nurse Lee here, as I said before, but Nurse Lee is a nurse and a midwife needed to traverse Poplar throughout the day and the night, and we cannot lose her to care for a child, nor could we willingly submit a child to such a lifestyle. Nurse Lee knows Annie best, and spent the day with her, I believe." The nun's calm voice, her poise in the strength of the father's terrified confusion, gave Jenny the courage to continue. But before she could speak again, James spoke once more.

"I apologise, but you call her Annie?"

Jenny nodded, "yes, Mr Worth, that is what she told me her name was."

"Susan always insisted on calling her Annie, she knew I hated the name. She was christened Anne. Her name is Anne. Annie is the child Susan wanted her to be, the naughty little child who would become another Susan."

"Susan, Sir?" Peter asked from his spot by the door. It was the first time he had spoken since Jenny had returned and she had almost forgotten his presence.

"My wife." James' lip seemed to curl slightly, but whether it was distaste, or regret, Jenny couldn't tell. "Susan Worth. We fell in love, or I thought we had. She was poorer than I, but seemed willing enough at the beginning to ignore that. I treated her, spoilt her. She got pregnant with Anne, and it wasn't until after she was born that I found out she had been caught stealing. I paid the fine, she apologised. I thought that was the end of it. But it got worse, and as Anne grew up more happened, and more. Eventually I found out that she had been sleeping with other men behind my back. Robbing shops, stealing my own ornaments to sell for money. Money for what, I don't know. I supplied her with money for the house, for Anne, for herself, and she also earned money from her 'partners'. She was a thief. She couldn't handle being married or being a mother. She married me for the money. We argued every night, and a year ago she left. Took my Anne and left. I haven't seen either since. But.. Is my daughter alright?"

"She is, Mr Worth" Jenny assured him, "I spent the day with her, as Sister Julienne said. She gets on well with Shelagh and Doctor Turner, and their son Timothy. She couldn't tell us much about her mother, and all she could remember of you was that you had the same eyes. I am very glad Pe- Constable Noakes, found you."

"She remembered me?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes shone with bright unshed tears.

Jenny could only nod as he searched her eyes, and watched his shoulders loosen, straighten as he stood with pride in his posture for the first time since she had entered the room. He was transformed, and instantly she felt at peace with returning the child to her father. The man before her was joyful, triumphant, in love. She could not wait to facilitate the reunion. A quick glance to the nun beside her, a nod, and Jenny was allowed to be present when Anne met her father again for the first time in a year.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Jenny opened the door of Nonnatus House to smile at Shelagh and the small girl who stood by her side. Patrick had to work, Timothy had to go to school, and so it fell to Shelagh alone to lead Anne to her future.

Annie stood beside Shelagh, but threw herself into Jenny's arms when she smiled at the little girl, crying out her name with surprised delight. Anne buried her face in Jenny's shoulder, and Shelagh smiled sadly at the heartbroken look in Jenny's eyes that she attempted to hide from Anne.

Once Jenny had greeted Shelagh as well, she led them both into the living room where together, the two women sat the little girl down. Sister Julienne had requested this of them, as they were the closest to Anne. She was to stay in her study with James Worth, where Anne would be led to once she had been told.

And so it fell to Jenny, to tell the little child she had found on the doorsteps of the convent that her father had been found and wanted her home, and safe, with him. Anne's lip trembled slightly as she took in the sombre looks of her companions, but accepted the story, and once it was told she leapt to her feet faster than her two sad companions were able to.

They led her in silence to the door which led to her father, and then silently, and with no prior discussion, each reached down and took one of Anne's hands. Shelagh threw a reassuring glance at Jenny, but it did little to alleviate the pain she was trying her hardest to disguise.

But once the door was opened, and the man within stood up, they no longer had hold of Anne's hands. She had let go of them and ran into James' arms, and as he held his long lost daughter in his arms for the first time in over a year, tears of happiness blossomed in his eyes. There were no men present in the room with him, he could cry in peace.

Anne had recognised her father instantly. Not in looks, so much, he had drifted in to the shadows of her memory long ago. But his eyes flickered like a beacon to her heart, which fluttered as she stood between the two women who had cared for her. His height was familiar, although she had grown in the year they had spent apart. Her heart told her that this was her father, rather more than her head did. It was her heart that led to her slipping away from Shelagh and Jenny, her heart that brought her across the room, her heart that knew instinctively within her soul that this familiar stranger before her was her daddy.

He had knelt down with his arms stretched to welcome her as soon as she charged towards him. And as she buried her face in her shoulder she could smell a musky scent of his clothes, his body, and tobacco. A scent that wormed its way out of the recesses of her mind to shine at the front as if it had never left.

"Anne, my Anne" he murmured over and over again, "I've found you, I've got you" he pulled back and looked at her. "Oh Anne-girl, Daddy loves you" he sighed before pulling her back into his arms.

Elsewhere in the room, both Jenny and Shelagh had tears in their eyes, while Sister Julienne was dabbing her own with a handkerchief. She then passed a couple over to the others, who accepted them gratefully, with a laugh at their own tears.

It wasn't until James Worth had taken Anne away after thanking them all profusely that Jenny gave way to tears of sadness. Shelagh quickly hugged her, reassured her she wasn't being silly, and after Sister Julienne gave her permission, escorted Jenny out of Nonnatus House and back to her own home, where together they settled down with warm drinks in companionable silence.

In the few days that Anne had been in their lives, they had grown very attached to her, and the flat seemed very quiet without her. But she was with her devoted father now, and both knew that she was better off with him than she was living in foster homes.


End file.
